Donde nadie nos encuentre
by LeoLunna
Summary: Shouto estaba decidido a encontrar su sol, aquello que alejaba la oscuridad de su sangre maldita. Y lo encontró en el hijo humano del Rey Dragón. Un príncipe que no deseaba la corona, y un salvaje que jamás había tenido contacto alguno con la humanidad. No estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero tampoco separados. Eran la salvación del otro, y su perdición.
1. Puesta de sol

_" A mayo 15 del 1418._

_Hace días, y a través de los pocos dragones que han sobrevivido al nuevo siglo; Fuyumi me ha informado que nuestro padre el Rey a muerto. Me ha pedido que yo, como el último hijo varón que el Rey Todoroki Enji ha dejado, regrese al reino y asuma el lugar que me corresponde. La corte ha estado de acuerdo de remover mi autoproclamado exilio, con tal de mantener la monarquía; aunque sé bien qué tan solo lo hacen para mantener su estatus dentro del reino. Puedo recordar los malos comentarios y blasfemias que decían (y seguro aún dicen) de mi amado._

_Fuyumi ha escrito que la iglesia también está de acuerdo con que regrese y asuma mi lugar. Según mi querida hermana, ignorarán el pecado que he cometido y el estilo de vida que he llevado hasta el día de hoy. Y siendo sincero en estas, mis memorias, me he reído por varios minutos, incluso llamando la atención de algunos dragones que mal me han mirado._

_¿Qué pecado he cometido? Amar no es un pecado, fue un placer amarlo en ese momento. El estilo de vida que decidí llevar desde ese desastroso día, es más de lo que deseaba, y es más de lo que merecía por toda la sangre que manchan mis manos. Por todas las lágrimas que le hice derramar._

_Ah, recordarlo. Recordar a Katsuki es un placer. Recordar aquel día, donde el olor a sangre y el fuego envolvieron el reino, no lo es._

_Pero, ya han pasado más de 20 años desde aquel día. Durante estas dos últimas décadas he querido ignorar el dolor que me dejó esa época, el vacío y la cicatriz en mi pecho. Desde que he comenzado a escribir estas memorias hace meses, no he querido plasmar aquel día aunque lo recuerdo constantemente. Aquello que fue, lo que debía ser, y lo que es actualmente._

_Con la mirada fija en la puesta de sol, con sus colores amarillos, rojos y anaranjados; puedo recordar._

_Amarillo, rubio, como su cabello. Aquel rojo del atardecer, que pronto se tornará en azul, es como sus ojos. Y aquel anaranjado, que tan cálido y nostálgico hace sentir a mi pecho; es el color con el que mi piel y su piel se pintaban cuando sobre el lomo del dragón, o juntos y solos al borde de un acantilado, veíamos el día acabar._

_Pero ya, he divagado bastante. Aquel efecto de idiotez que tenía Katsuki sobre mi desde esa lejana juventud aún no se ha ido. Aún me pierdo en mi propio mundo al pensar en él._

_No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar sus burlas._

_¿Cómo debería comenzar esta parte de mis memorias? Ah, por supuesto._

_Era casi una leyenda. Un niño criado por dragones, salvaje e ignorante, incivilizado y sin saber quién era. Día a día preguntándose porqué era tan diferente de aquellos que lo criaron. Hasta cuando cumplió 15 años, y al fin vio a un ser igual a él; el príncipe Todoroki Shōto. "_

* * *

_**N / A: Historia también publicada en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre**_


	2. I: Sol

_"Tuvimos 15 años cuando lo conocí, lo recuerdo bien._

_Durante aquella época, mi cabeza rememoraba la vieja historia que mi madre me relató de pequeño. Un territorio salvaje, más allá del bosque que envolvía el reino. Allá, pasando los prados donde el sol golpeaba y el bosque crecía una vez más, cruzando el acantilado que divide nuestras tierras; estaban la tierra de los dragones. Aquellas bestias que mi padre tanto odiaba y temía._

_Decían que entre los dragones vivía un ser humano. Primitivo y bestial como pocas criaturas. Salvaje, que no comprende del habla humano o las buenas costumbres. Muchos intentaron domesticarlo, pero la bestia en su interior era más fuerte que su lado humano._

_Recuerda escuchar esa historia durante mucho tiempo antes de conocerlo._

_Cuando todo comenzó, fue después de la muerte de mi madre ... "_

* * *

Las manos de su madre siempre han sido frías. Shōto vagamente recordando que, alguna vez, sus manos habían sido cálidas hacia él; cuando era pequeño, cuando su madre no tenía tanto terror hacia él.

Había estado bien, esa frialdad, se acostumbro a ella. Le esperamos cariño, se resignó a la idea de que jamás volvería a sentir el mismo calor desde las manos de su tan querida madre.

Y realmente miedo, tanto miedo. En ese momento, volviendo a ver a su madre por primera vez después de tantos años, viéndola agonizar.

Las manos de la reina eran cálidas. La forma en que miraba al último de sus hijos lo era también. La sonrisa que le estaba dando; el amor maternal, la forma en que repetía el nombre de su hijo.

Dolía, dolía tanto. Tanto que quería morir. Quería morir junto a su madre.

—Shōto ... - perdieron, la voz suave y cariñosa—. Mi Shōto ... Estás aquí, aún después de todo lo que hice, estás aquí ...

La reina tocó la cicatriz de su hijo. Aquella que hizo, aquella que les produjo tanto dolor a ambos y tantos malos recuerdos. Shōto no recordaba del todo como había nacido aquella marca, tan solo recordaba el calor desesperante en su ojo, y que su madre la había provocado.

Esa misma mujer que tanto amaba, lo había hecho. Aquella mujer que recuerda, la imagen que tenía de ella desde su infancia, desde la última vez que había visto, no era la misma que en ese momento. Marchita, pálida, temblorosa y agonizante. Acariciando su rostro, cada pequeña acción en solitario transmitía el deseo de querer recordar cómo se comportará el rostro de su hijo por una última vez. Mirarlo, sentirlo, escuchar su voz otra vez.

Quería hablar. Shōto quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que no la odiaba por la cicatriz en su rostro que jamás se iría. Pero nada salía desde sus labios. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola expresión.

\- Lo siento, Shōto ... Pero estoy tan feliz, tan feliz de poder verte después de tantos años. Tu rostro está frío, tan frío como el de Enji ...

Por supuesto, nos dejaste solos y él nos crío a su imagen, supuesto. Quiso decirlo. Sonar herido, furioso, triste. Pero no puedo transmitir nada.

La reina deliraba. Sus ojos se veían nublados cada vez más. El gris de sus ojos de volvía un gris oscuro a cada segundo. La respiración lenta, la mano sobre el rostro del príncipe comenzaba a enfriarse. Shōto lo sabía, la reina también.

El tiempo se agotaba. Desde el día en que la cicatriz de Shōto fue hecha, el Rey había ordenado que la reina se mantuviera completamente alejada del principal sucesor al trono. El tiempo se había vuelto una cuenta regresiva.

La esperanza de recuperar el tiempo que alguna vez se perdió, se esfumó.

\- Shōto, escúchame - dijo, la voz baja, un susurro—. No dejes que el frío del reino, de los deseos de tu padre, entre tu corazón ... Siempre busca el sol, no rechazas el calor que llega a ti.

Sus ojos se cerraban. Shōto vio la súplica en ellos; una palabra, una respuesta a su consejo. El deseo de escuchar la voz de su hijo, saber cómo había cambiado durante esos años en que no pudo disculpar con el hijo que tanto la amaba.

Lo haré, quiso decir Shōto.

Ve tranquila, madre, habría sido suficiente.

\- Shōto ... Por favor, déjame escuchar ...

Te perdono, quería escuchar desde los labios de su hijo.

\- Shōto ... - Llamó, y recibió solo una mirada. Debía decirlo, la última vez—. Mamá te ama, Shōto ...

Te amo, mamá, tuve la esperanza de escuchar.

Pero el príncipe no dijo nada. Los labios sellados, los ojos derramando lágrimas cuando los párpados de la reina bajaron al fin.

Exhaló su último aliento de vida, la mano sobre la mejilla de Shōto se volvió completamente fría. Cayó y chocó contra la cama. Una lágrima cayó sobre el dorso pálido.

\- Lo siento ... - Dolía, quemaba. No ardía de fuego, el hielo le quemaba el corazón—. Vuelve ...

Por supuesto, no volvería.

El reino se llenó de lamentaciones, miradas de lastimas en dirección a los tres de los cuatro hijos que la reina había dejado. La compasión dirigida a los tres, más que nada hacia el Príncipe Shōto, el único heredero al trono para el Rey.

Durante el funeral de la reina, las calles se tiñerón de pétalos blancos en honor a una gobernante que realmente no se apreciaba, que solo fue una imagen de toda la vida, desde el inicio. Una reina que solo cumplió su rol de procreadora, decían algunos, y la cual casi les había quitado al próximo monarca.

Shōto no quería escucharlos. No quería escuchar las malas palabras hacia su madre, no quería las miradas de compasión, no quería recordar que en el futuro, cuando cumplía los 18 años sería mayor y obtendría la bendición para gobernar cuando su padre lo decidiera o tras su muerte. Pero los murmullos no se detuvieron durante los dos días que duró el sepelio a la Reina Rei.

Si, el reino estaba teñido de blanco en honor a la reina fallecida, había demostrado Shōto, pero era un blanco falso. Hipócrita.

El funeral se realizó en el campanario del reino. Y ahí, en los jardines de la iglesia, junto a los antiguos monarcas; su madre fue enterrada. Su hermana Fuyumi se aferraba a su otro hermano, Natsuo, llorando desconsolada. Una de las manos de Fuyumi se aferraba a la de Shōto, la unión entre los tres hijos que quedaban, lamentando la muerte lejos de aquellos que fingían lamentación.

Cuando el príncipe Todoroki miró hacia su padre, lo detesta una vez más. El féretro de su madre estaba siendo enterrado, la mujer que supuestamente el Rey Todoroki Enji amó, o eso había dicho su discurso. Pero, al mirarlo, no había sentido algo por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. No había lamento ni arrepentimiento, no estaba el sentimiento de angustia y desolación que sus hijos sentían. Simple y llana indiferencia.

Solo cuando el funeral había terminado, tras la familia real dejara las últimas rosas para la reina, volvieron al castillo.

Enji despachó inmediatamente a sus dos hijos mayores, con aquella frialdad a la que se habían acostumbrado. Los vería al momento de la cena, pero en ese momento, quería hablar a solas con su único sucesor al trono.

La gran oficina del Rey estaba un tanto desordenado. Los sirvientes debían pronto llegar a ordenar los papeles y limpiar, pero Shōto adivinó que su padre les había ordenado no interrumpir mientras hablaba con su hijo.

—Es una lastima lo que ha sucedido - dijo el Rey—. Pero no podemos dejar que la tristeza atrase tu destino, Shōto. Tus clases de mañana seguirán siendo tan normales como siempre, quiero-

\- ¿Sentiste algo de pena? - interrumpió Shōto, apretaba sus puños para no perder la compostura—. Ni siquiera lloraste. Las palabras que diste fueron falsas, lo sé.

Enji no perdió la calma, ni dejó de mirar a su hijo con una expresión apacible. Actúa como si trataras con un niño de solo dos años, lo subestimaba.

—Mis discurso no fue falso, Shōto, estoy dolido miedo, sentándose tras su gran y lujoso escritorio—. Tu madre para mí era importante. El amor de mi

Shōto golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

\- ¡No mientas! No digas cuentos blasfemias que jamás sentiste por ella. Tu no sabes lo que es el amor.

\- Oh, ¿Y tú si? - El príncipe no respondió—. Bien, ya que no seguirás interrumpiendo, vamos a lo que nos concierne. Siéntate

—Estoy ...

—Sientate, Shōto —Ordeno, la frialdad se extienden a través de esos claros ojos—. No lo repito. Siéntate

Reprimió la ira, la frustración, el odio que registró por aquel hombre que era su padre. Su padre, el Rey. Y él, el Príncipe, aún cuando odiara a su progenitor, le tienen respeto y orden hasta que este muriera. Pero, mientras eso no ocurrió, solo seguiría siendo un título para los finos de Enji. Un títere con una corona que no deseaba.

Shōto vio como el Rey Todoroki Enji busca entre sus papeles y sacó una carta, simple, sin sello ni nada que precisara si es que era una carta real de otro reino, ni un pedido de matrimonio arreglado que había escuchado a su padre querer organizar próximo a su cumpleaños número 16.

Tendió la carta a su hijo, incluso lejos de sus manos podría sentir un aroma a invierno, uno dulce a la lluvia que le recordaba a la madre. Antes de darse cuenta, la recibí, y leyó al reverso el nombre de Todoroki Rei.

Sus manos temblaron.

\- Tu madre te escribió está carta hace algunos años. Me pidió durante su ausencia que, si la orden de alejamiento no era removida por mi corte y la iglesia antes de tu cumpleaños 18, te la diera.

—Ella quería verme ...— susurró Shōto.

\- Durante mucho tiempo. Pero como Rey, requirió ser parcial con la ley, hijo mío - Enji se necesitó, rodeó la mesa y posó las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo—. El castigo para quien atenta contra la vida de un integrante de la familia real, es la muerte, así como el asesino de tu hermano Touya. Por supuesto, ya que solo te provocó una herida, fui benevolente con ella y tuvo su propia vida, alejada de aquellos que le hicieron mal.

Alejada de sus hijos, pensó Shōto y se detectó si es su madre, en ese momento de su exilio, había pensado en ellos.

Pero no lo había hecho, lo sabía. La locura y la depresión fue más profunda que el amor por sus hijos.

\- Ábrelo, y dime qué te ha escrito tu madre.

Shōto no asintió ni negó a su padre. Los ojos disparejos en color repasaron la caligrafía limpia y delicada con la cualidad su madre escribió su propio nombre. Era de ella, sin duda, había memorizado su forma de escribir desde las cartas que enviaba en respuesta a las de Fuyumi a través de los años.

Las manos le temblaban, no sabía si se debía al nerviosismo o al frío de la habitación. Sentía la respiración de su padre ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, dándole un poco de espacio personal para leer la carta. Con los dedos entumecidos, la abrió.

"Mi querido Shōto,

Años pasados desde que estoy alejada de ti y tus hermanos, en este castillo con vista a las costas del reino. El aire del mar me ha hecho bien a través de estos cinco años, ¿Qué edad tienes en este momento ?, ¿doce? Si, doce, eres un jovencito, y pronto serás un joven. Lastimosamente, no recibirás esta carta hasta que cumplas los 18 años, cuando puedas jurar frente al trono ya la iglesia tu lealtad al reino, y el fin de tu preparación para ser el futuro rey.

Sé que Fuyumi y Natsuo estarán siempre de tu lado, como buenos príncipes y consejeros del rey. Sé que, si tú hermano mayor siguió vivo, él también te apoyaría. Tu padre será lo mejor para educarte, aunque puedas pensar que es demasiado duro contigo, lo es solo por tu bien y tú destino.

Espero estar ahí, a tu lado, el día en que subas al trono y la corona del rey sea puesta sobre tu cabeza. Mi niño querido, haz nacido para ser el rey, y estoy tan orgulloso de saber que él dio una luz al mejor candidato al trono que podría haber tenido.

Pero, tal vez ese día no esté ahí contigo. Pero, debes saber lo mucho que tu madre te ama. Espero algún día me perdones por la marca que te dejó de por vida ... Me duele el corazón cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero lo haré. Shōto, mi querido pequeño niño, se el rey que estás destinado a ser. Serás grande, amado por cada ciudadano, valiente y fuerte, con la guía de tu padre te convertirás en el mejor rey que pueda existir.

Escúchalo, sigue su ejemplo, estudia y ama tu pueblo. El sol siempre brilla para ti y para el reino. Busca una buena esposa, y haz de nuestra tierra un lugar más próspero de lo que ya es. Nuestro hogar es la mayor prioridad, por sobre cualquier otro reino a nuestro alrededor, hazlo fuerte, ahora y en el futuro.

Confío en que me enorgulleceras. Mi hijo, el futuro rey.

-Te ama, la reina Todoroki Rei ".

Los bordes de la carta se arrugaron bajo sus dedos. Ninguna opinión, ninguna lágrima que creyó caería desde su rostro cuando leyera la carta. Pero se convirtió vacío, se traicionado, ¿Por qué? Por supuesto, no quería ser rey. No ahora ni nunca, creyó su madre lo sabía desde siempre.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la carta había sido quitada de sus manos. No necesariamente la vista, ni reclamo para que se le devuelta. Esperó, y podría imaginar la sonrisa triunfante de su padre una vez que terminara de leer la carta. La hoja volvió a un frente a su visión cuando estuvo sobre el escritorio una vez más, y respondió una palmada sobre su hombro.

\- Tu madre era una mujer muy sabía. Espero cumplas su deseo, Shōto. Te guiaré hacia él.

Sintió dolor en su hombro, los dedos de su padre se enterraban en la carne más de lo necesario. Pero, Shōto no dio queja alguna, no permitiría que aquel hombre escuchara su dolor.

\- Quisiera despejarme, padre modificaciones con voz tranquila—. Al menos por hoy.

\- Hazlo, dentro de los límites del castillo.

\- Quisiera cabalgar - Insisto, y con un tono de súplica, dijo: por favor ... Padre.

El Rey Enji miró a su hijo, la mirada azulina contra aquella dispareja de su último descendiente. Suspiró, caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación, admirando el magnífico y próspero reino que estaba en sus manos desde hace años.

\- Ve, Shōto. Pero no vayas más lejos de los límites.

El Príncipe no respondió. Dio un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la gran oficina.

¿No ir más allá de los límites? Que insulso, no se quedaría en el reino. No en ese momento.

Tomó a su caballo blanco, Invierno, aquel caballo que lo había acompañado desde la quemadura en su ojo había sido hecho, le sirvió de terapia y se convirtió en el compañero al que le hablaba lo que pasó cada vez.

Los sirvientes abrieron el corral y salió con Winter a todo galope.

El viento secó las lágrimas que no había derramado durante el funeral, caían y se deshacían entre el aire, un sollozo olvidado y solitario, cualquiera que tal vez fue visto por los campesinos cuando atravesó a toda velocidad los campos de siembra que más alejados estaban del castillo

—¡Mi Príncipe, no vaya en esa dirección! —Escucho a uno de los campesinos decir, pero no lo escuchó—. ¡Mi Príncipe! ¡Hacia allá está la tierra de los dragones!

Que importaba, pensó.

Podrías cruzar la frontera y llegar a cualquier reino enemigo, ir hacia el mismísimo infierno y adentrarse entre el fuego de dragones y no le importaría. ¿Sería tomado rehén? Que así podría, mientras podría alejarse del dolor, de su padre, del destino que no deseaba.

El invierno no se detuvo en ningún momento. Pasó entre los campos de rosas blancas, las más bellas durante la temporada y estaban en su punto de apogeo. Pero, tanto blanco, tanta falsa pureza le daba náuseas. Quería algo más, otro color.

Se aferró a las riendas, el golpe y el caballo corrió mucho más rápido. Corrió, se adentro al bosque, siguiendo el sendero que esquivaba el camino que iba hacia la tierra de los dragones. Pero, cuando vio el nuevo camino, aquel desconocido, ordenó un invierno adentrarse en ese lugar desconocido.

Su caballo no dudó, siguió y siguió. Pasaron el bosque, sintiendo el sol que poco a poco comenzó a enfriarse mientras el día se iba lentamente. Atravesó los prados casi son vida más allá de una solitaria flor o arbusto, y se adentro una vez más al bosque. A ese punto, Shōto ya no miraba que camino seguían. Perdimos los ojos cerrados, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran con libertad y fuesen olvidadas en el camino. Había una molestia punzada a un lado de su cabeza, el estrés del día, el agotamiento físico y mental hacían a su cabeza dar vueltas.

Entonces, cuando ordenó un invierno ir más rápido, el caballo se detuvo de golpe. Casi hizo a Shōto caer, pero solo lo trajo a la realidad. Winter se había detenido al llegar al acantilado donde terminaba su reino y empezaba otro. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia el horizonte. Allá hacia donde las montañas cubrirían pronto el sol, donde al otro lado, tal vez, estaba el mar que tantos años vio su madre. Lejos, allá donde nadie lo encontraría.

Y luego, poco a poco, volvió a la realidad. Primero miró hacia abajo, donde el acantilado se divide, y su tierra era separada por un río profundo que corría hasta internarse en el bosque. No sabía dónde comenzaba, ni dónde terminaba, pero ahí estaba. Miró hacia el territorio antes de las montañas. Solo necesitaron bosque, profundo, que servía como una gran muralla para mantener a su gente sana y salva.

\- La tierra de los dragones ... -

murmuró Miró a lo lejos, allá hacia las montañas, donde las columnas de fuego elevarse. Estoy tan cerca del mar ... Solo yo separa el fuego.

Su caballo relinchó. Una distancia muy larga, que Winter no superaía aún con sus fuertes piernas. Pero, si tendría un dragón lo haría, tuvo que pensar Shōto. Si su caballo podría ser un dragón, podría llevarlo fácilmente al otro lado de las montañas.

Entonces lo recordó, aquella vieja historia. Aquel niño que vivía entre los dragones.

—Que ridiculez ... Vamos, vamos a volver.

Su caballo relinchó una vez más, lo tradujo como una afirmación. Al darse la vuelta, el sol cegó sus ojos, su mirada en blanco al igual que su cabeza. Las manos soltaron las riendas y el cuerpo cayó desde la espalda del caballo cuando llegaron a andar.

Cayó, inconsciente por la fatiga del día, de la semana, de su vida. Sin chocar contra el acantilado, sin escuchar como su caballo relinchaba al darse cuenta que había perdido a su jinete. Sin sentir como el cuerpo chocaba contra la masa de agua del río y era arrastrado por ella.

Tan rápido como el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe se hundió, este subió. La corriente lo llevó lejos del acantilado, hacia donde entraba en el bosque y podía sentir las aguas tranquilas que llevaban su cuerpo. El sol en la cara, brillando aún con fuerza, relajado, tranquilo, su cabeza olvidándose de quién era, qué necesitan ser y hacer. Olvidando que había una responsabilidad. Solo necesitamos descansar, dejar que el río lo llevese donde quisiera.

Entonces, el cuerpo del príncipe fue detenido al llegar a una orilla. Las ropas mojadas iban bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo, algunos rasguños en el rostro, manos y ropa, completamente solo. O eso creía.

Unas manos lo tomaron desde la ropa, arrastrando y sacado completamente de las fauces del río, sintiendo contra la espalda las rocas y ramas, haciendo que su conciencia poco a poco recobrara la luz de la razón.

Shōto tuvo una mano en su rostro, una que tiró de su mejilla. Picó y tocó su cabello. Tocó su nariz, tocó sus labios, y cuando iba a tocar su cicatriz, el príncipe despertó.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fueron esos ojos rojos y brillantes. Transmitía hostilidad, y al mismo tiempo, confusión. Curiosidad No había miedo en ellos, solo asombro, como si fuera algo que había estado esperando, pero que no sabía si algún día vendría o no. Un rostro duro, delicado al mismo tiempo, con una expresión que delataba la sorpresa de sus ojos y un cabello rubio desordenado.

Un salvaje, pensó Shōto la primera vez.

Ambos, solo mirándose el uno al otro. Ojos rojos contra un par bicolor.

Entonces, el príncipe tuvo una mano, con la palma abierta, dudando si toca el algo bronceado rostro ajeno, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Su palma abierta chocó contra otra. La mano del salvaje se había unido a la suya. Dedo con dedo, palma contra palma, mirando como difíciles que, si entrelazaban los dedos, serian como las perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas; hechas para encajar juntas.

El salvaje miró sus manos unidas, Shōto también lo hizo. En silencio, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces, cuando el salvaje miró sus ojos, Shōto elevó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel par, sintiendo que, desde ese momento, esos ojos no podrían quitárselos jamás de la cabeza. Esos ojos confundidos, que parecían haber comprendido mucho con solo un contacto.

El rostro extraño iluminado por el atardecer. Aquellos bellos tonos naranjas que iluminaban su piel y cabello, los ojos rojos que parecían estar brillando como los rubíes más valiosos del mundo. Y lo vio, en aquel chico, vio lo que necesitaba.

Vio el sol.


End file.
